The Butler Did It
by Phantasizer
Summary: A young stallion new to the career of being a butler catches the eye of a wealthy mare. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**The Butler Did It**

As requested by: Overlord-Flinx

The slowing pace of the train slowly wakened me as the train arrived at the Canterlot platform. I stared out of the window at rows of glass-lined designer stores and boutiques, all of them preaching shockingly low prices to the general public. Home looked far different than when I'd left.

I had spent the last five years of my life at a school in Trottingham, training with the elite of society to become a traditional butler. It wasn't the most ideal career choice, in my opinion, but it had promising pay at least. My parents were always worried that I'd "fall in with those bumpkins from Ponyville and end up a homeless ruffian," as my mother always would say. I never saw what they did in Ponyville folk. They seemed like such an honest, hard-working bunch and not a bunch of uneducated valley dwellers.

Suitcase in hand, I stepped off the train wearing a pressed black suit and a bright blue tie. I stared at my reflection in the shine of my shoes as I ran a hand over my finely combed royal blue mane. As per the instructions I had been given, I took a cab to the desired address and arrived at a large mansion on the other side of town. I approached the door and knocked three times. A tall unicorn in a very nice dinner jacket slipped a monocle over his eye as he answered me. He seemed a stallion of excellent breed and grooming.

"May I help you, young sir?" he said in his thick Canterlot accent.

"I'm Coltman, sir," I said. "I was told you were in need of a new butler."

"Ah, yes! The new manservant! Splendid, splendid, please do come in! I am Fancypants, your employer. If you'd be so kind as to follow me, I'll show you to your quarters."

I followed my new employer up the stairs of his mansion and down the hall, listening as he gave me a tour of this place I was to call home. We passed by a rather large bedroom and I couldn't help but glance inside. The sheets had only recently been changed, and I caught a hint of lavender scent drifting from the door. Fancypants turned back to meet me.

"Ah, I see you've found Fleur's bedroom. Absolutely adores the smell of lavender flowers. She stays here with me on occasion when she isn't off on her modeling shoots. Perhaps you saw her in this month's issue of _Playcolt?_"

"No, sir," I replied. "I haven't."

"Well, we'll have to see to that later, won't we? Anyway, follow me."

Fancypants showed me the rest of the upstairs wing before walking me into his rather large kitchen. Two twin unicorns, one stallion and one mare, hustled about the kitchen preparing all sorts of dishes.

"These are my two personal chefs. The stallion is named Chives, and his sister there is Cloves. They are probably the finest cooks in Canterlot, if I do say so myself, and who better to have cooking tonight's feast than them?"

"Feast, sir?"

"Oh, I had forgotten to mention! You'll be meeting Madame Fleur this evening. It's her birthday today and we're hosting her! You arrived just in the nick of time, dear lad!"

"Will I need to wear anything special, sir?"

Fancypants examined me for a minute. "Actually, what you're wearing right now is the perfect fit! I'll see if I can't more of those excellent blue ties for the rest of my staff. You've got some time before she arrives, so why not run upstairs and freshen up. You do look a little weary from the train ride."

"I did sleep most of the way, sir," I said. "Not much else to do."

"Indeed," he said. "I'd love for you to greet out guests this evening. And if you want, I can have your suit re-pressed for you."

"Thank you, sir, but I think it'll be alright."

"Very well, then. Report back to me at around six o'clock. The first guests should be arriving then."

"Yes, sir."

I took my leave and retired to the bedroom Fancypants had given me, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Any colt would probably give anything to be in my shoes, knowing that I would be meeting Madame Fleur de Lis herself. Granted, I wasn't too familiar with her work personally, but at the academy she was the talk of every mare looking to become a professional model. I could've sworn that every stallion except myself had a pin-up poster of her in their dorm room. I undressed and took my small toilet bag and a bottle of shampoo from my suitcase before I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

As I waited for the water to heat up, I stared at myself in the mirror. Maybe I could be a model? No, of course not! I may have the face for it, as my career advisor at the academy told me, but I didn't have the right build. I lacked the sculpted abs or the toned coats of the stallions in the modeling world, and besides I wasn't a fan of cameras.

A sheet of steam clouded up the mirror, signaling that that water had become warm. I stepped inside and let the water run over me. The water here was soft, not like the shower at the academy. I felt like I could sit down and nap while being coated in this warm liquid blanket. I ran a handful of shampoo through my mane, then another through my tail before I shut the water off and stepped out for a towel. I saw none on the rack beside the shower door, nor were there any beneath the sink or hanging on the door. The closest bedroom with a private bathroom was...

_Sneak into Madame Fleur's room for a towel? _I thought. _You're crazy! What if somepony spots you! No, they wouldn't. They're all downstairs making preparations for Fleur to arrive. Just go in, get a towel and dry off, then leave it hanging on the rack. Nopony will be the wiser._

I shivered at the cool air of the bedroom as I moved to the door and peeked out. No maids were scurrying about to change sheets or freshen a room. The only noise I could hear was that of pots and pans in the kitchen being moved as Chives and Cloves kept working. I tiptoed to Madame Fleur's bedroom and shut, taking a deep breath of lavender. It reminded me of Mother, and how she was always tending to the lavender garden beyond our porch.

I moved into the bathroom and took a towel from beside the Jacuzzi bath. As I started rubbing my mane out, I heard voices from outside.

"Ah, my dear!" Fancypants said. "You must be exhausted from your trip. I have a bed waiting for you as always."

"Thank you again, Fancypants," said a mare's voice. "I don't think I'll be needing it this time, but I will keep that mind. We'll just have to see how I feel once the party is over. I might take a little nap before the other guests arrive."

I closed the door almost completely, exposing a small crack where I could get a peek at her. It felt so wrong to be in her room spying on her like this, but what else should I do? Striding out of her bathroom wearing nothing but a towel would startle her, possibly up set her. It seemed far better an idea to just wait for her fall asleep and sneak out.

She walked across the room, close to the bathroom door, and proceeded to discard her bags beside the dresser. I smiled at the fact that I had plenty of time to admire her full-bodied figure, especially her voluptuous bosom. She looked far better in-person than in any poster I'd ever seen of her, and to my surprise she began to undress. I was indeed a very lucky stallion.

The way she removed her clothing was strange. She peeled her socks off as a porn actress might in front of a camera, moving on to throwing her skirt and top across the room and playing with her underwear as though it was a slingshot. I began to suspect that she knew I was hiding in the bathroom, though she never once looked my way nor did anything to suggest that she was aware of my presence. I watched her slide beneath her sheets and lay her head on her pillow, waiting for her soft breathing to signal that she was asleep before emerging from my hiding place.

I crept out of her bedroom and quietly closed the door behind me, taking care not to make any sound as I went back to my room to change. As I dressed myself, I couldn't erase the image of her from my mind. She was so lovely and fair, elegantly beautiful, and she had one of the most fantastic bodies I'd ever seen. Every model I had seen leaving the academy looked ravishing, but not a single one could hold a candle to Fleur. I held up the towel I'd pilfered and inhaled deeply, taking in the warm lavender scent.

"Coltman, my boy, are you alright?" Fancypants asked from behind the door. "You're taking a little longer than I'd expected, my dear boy!"

"Sorry, sir!" I replied. "I'm just still a little exhausted from my trip."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready. Cloves and Chives have a new recipe they need tested."

"Very well, sir."

It was odd. Fancypants didn't remind me at all of what the matrons taught me at the academy. They had always said that one's master would never look you in the eye and that you were there to serve them, not befriend them. From what little I'd seen, it seemed liked Fancypants wanted his butlers to be his friends as well as his servants. It may not have been what I was taught, but if that's the way he wanted things to be then life here would be much better.

I buttoned up my tuxedo and stepped outside the door. Fancypants was there waiting for me.

"All ready, sir," I said.

"You look very nice, Coltman. Especially now that you've cleaned up. Shall we move on to the kitchen?"  
>"Yes, sir."<p>

I couldn't help but avoiding his gaze as I walked. I did my best to hide my eyes from him, lest he figure out where I'd been.

"Are you alright, my dear boy? You look as though you're feeling a bit guilty."

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing sir. Just a little homesick, I suppose."

"Well, don't look so down! I thought it might make you feel better if I invited your family for this evening's soiree."

I stopped walking. "You invited my family?"

"Why yes! Your sister Octavia has made quite a name for herself in the Canterlot Symphony Orchestra. First chair cello, don't you know?"

"I..wasn't aware of that. It's been a long time since I've seen them." We continued walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, now you'll get to say hello! Octavia is tonight's entertainment, and your parents are my honored guests. And I won't mind a bit if you take an hour or three off to visit with them. I won't take it out of this week's pay."

"That's fantastic, sir. I'm not sure how I can repay you."

"I hired you as my butler for a long time. The least _I _can do to repay _you_ is make sure that you receive some time off every so often."

It was true that I hadn't seen my sister or the rest of my family in the last five years. Octavia had always wanted to make first chair in the Orchestra, playing violin until grade school where she had found the cello to be more befitting of her. As for mother and father, they had spent most of their life traveling. Father was always busy conducting business all across Equestria, and mother was a fashion designer, responsible for a majority of the trending designs in Canterlot, save for a few that were coming in from a small boutique in Ponyville. I could hardly wait for the party to begin.

At six o'clock, the doorbell rang and the first set of guests arrived. I stood beside the door with one arm extended, awaiting a pile of heavy coats. Fancypants smiled at me as he greeted the first group. To my surprise, my family was the first to arrive.

"Ah, Mr. Moneybags, Mrs. Coinpurse, and Madame Octavia! Please do come in!"

"Coltman!" exclaimed Octavia. She set down the massive case containing her cello and excitedly walked over to hug me.

"You look much different," I said to her. "Longer mane, longer tail, fine clothing. But I bet you're still my little sister."

"You look different too, brother. It's a little strange to see you wearing such fancy clothing, but I suppose it comes with the job. I think I'll get my cello out of the way."  
>"Please," I said as I stepped to bar her path. "Allow me to carry it for you."<p>

"It's alright, Coltman. I can carry it to the main hall myself. I don't like others handling my cello very much. You understand, don't you?"  
>"As you wish, Tavie."<p>

Mother and Father came to me next. I held out an arm and they hung their coats on me. Father gave my free hand a firm shake and Mother managed a quick peck on my cheek.

"Look at you!" she said. "All nicely dressed in the tuxedo. I told you you'd make a fine butler, did I not?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, Mother."

"Son, when I heard you were working for Mr. Fancypants here," Father began, "I could not tell you how excited I was to hear it! You've done us proud, Coltman!"

"Thank you, Father. I'll be sure not to disappoint you."

I remained at the door for the next three-quarters of an hour, taking coats from the guests and hanging them up. Once Fancypants was certain everypony had arrived, he directed me to the main floor.

"Now, I know they trained you well at the Pennyfeather Academy, so I'm sure you're accustomed to serving _hors d'oeuvers_?" asked Fancypants.

"Of course, sir." Appetizer serving was the first thing we were taught at the academy.

I took a tray loaded with alfalfa bruschetta to the guests of the floor, watching as the contents of the tray vanished before my eyes. It wasn't long before the murmuring guests faded to a silence. Every head in the room turned to the entrance of the parlor. Fleur walked in on Fancypants' arm clothed in a fabulous white dress, smiling and waving as they walked to their table. I had to steady my shaking arm to keep from dropping the tray as I watched her walk past. She met eyes with me and winked before blowing a kiss. I started to think about how I'd been in her room earlier and failed to notice a few guests staring at my slacked jaw.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Fancypants began. "It is with great pleasure that I welcome you all here to celebrate Madame Fleur de Lis' twenty third birthday! Please, eat and drink all you like! I assure there will be no shortage of refreshments this evening! In a moment, Miss Octavia will be appearing on stage to perform a few Beethooven pieces on cello."

The crowd went back to their dull conversations and I returned to the kitchen for another tray of appetizers.

"She seems to like you, you know," said Chives in his thick Slavic accent. "I saw her blow a kiss to you as I was getting the empty soup pot."

"Who, Madame Fleur? That could've been for anypony."

"No," chimed in Cloves. "It was meant for you. She's been looking for a nice young stallion for a while now. It seems as though she's picked you."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"We may stay in the kitchen most of the time, but that does not make us dumb. Keep your eyes open."

I returned to a round of applause as Octavia and her cello replaced the band. Everypony had their eyes directed at her, and seeing the lapse in demand of food, I took the liberty of setting my tray down and listening to my sister's beautiful music. Not a moment later, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hush now," Fleur whispered to me. "Say nothing and follow me. I need you for something, Coltman."

I did as I was told and followed Madame Fleur. I had no idea what she needed me for, and my curiosity grew as we ascended the stairs before stopping outside her bedroom. She looked about before opening the door and gesturing for me to enter. I paused for a moment, but she beckoned again and I obeyed.

_What in Celestia's name does she need me for? To fetch a missing towel or repair a leaking faucet? This all seems very strange._

I stood at the foot of her bed and looked around. Everything seemed in order, nothing in need of cleaning or out of place. A chill shot through me when I heard her lock the door,

"Sit down," she said.

"No, thank you Madame. I prefer to stand, if it's the same to you. Was there anything in particular I could help you with?"

Fleur gave me a devilish grin, and I felt myself blush. "I've had my eye on you for a while now. I'd like to get to know a handsome stallion such as yourself."

"'Get to know me,' Madame? I'm not sure what you mean."

She walked up beside me and rested her head on my shoulder, leaning in to my ear and breathing heavily. "I know you were hiding in my bathroom this afternoon, Coltman. Did you enjoy the show I put on for you?"

"Show, Madame?" I stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her hand reached down between my legs, rubbing at my hardened stallionhood. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

She brought her lips to mine as she fumbled with the belt of my trousers. I didn't try to fight her. My hand had already slipped around to find the back of her dress. I had helped many a model-in-training slip in and out of dresses at the academy.

As her clothing fell away to reveal her beautiful body, she knelt and began licking at my throbbing head before inserting the rest of me into her mouth. Without hesitation, my hips began to gyrate in time with her strokes.

"Coltman," she said. "I want you. I want you in me."

She stood and lay on the bed, spreading her legs and presenting her self. I wasted no time in undressing before crawling onto the bed beside her.

"You're sure about this, Madame?" I asked.

"Please," she said. "Call me Fleur."

I stood before her on all fours, taking in her sweet lavender perfume as my mind became set aflame with desire. She sighed as I entered her and began thrusting.

"Oh," she cooed. "Yes, just like that."

My grip on the sheets tightened as I inserted myself deeper into her smooth, wet marehood. The small gasps of pleasure intensified, growing louder as I began to pump my aching legs faster. Her arms wrapped around me as she shrieked with pleasure.

"Oh, yes! Coltman, I think I'm going to cum!"

I clenched my teeth as I felt her juices slicking my stallionhood and allowed myself to release into her. We lay still, entangled in each others arm for a while as Octavia's music drifted beneath the door. Fleur was soon asleep, overtaken by her powerful orgasm. I did my best to stay awake, but it didn't matter. I was here with the most beautiful mare in Equestria and I was the happiest stallion alive. Besides, it was only my first day. I'm sure Fancypants would let up just this once.


End file.
